1. Field
This invention relates to exercise equipment, more particularly to electronic control systems for such equipment. It is specifically directed to electronic control consoles and systems by which a user may regulate the movement and duration of segments of an exercise routine, and provides such a control in modular form.
2. State of the Art
It is generally accepted that an exercise program in which a prescribed routine is undertaken on a regular or repetitive basis over time (e.g., three times per week) is effective to secure the best results. To undertake such a program, it is desirable to perform the same exercises or routine for the same period or increased periods of time or to vary or increase the degree of difficulty for substantially the same time period.
Exercise machines typically available present the user with structure to vary the effort to be exerted by the user. For example, motorized treadmills typically have a speed control by which the user may vary the speed of the belt of the treadmill between stop and a maximum speed. The user in turn will need to vary the effort expended or the difficulty between the slow speed and the fast speed. Similarly, many exercise cycles have a strap frictionally positioned about a pedal driven flywheel. The user may vary the friction to in turn vary the strap friction and in turn the resistance to or the effort required of the user to move the pedals. Rowing machines, stepping machines and many other exercise machines all similarly have a frame with a movable element. Such machines also have adjustment means interconnected by which the movement by the user in the performance of exercise is adjusted or regulated. In turn, the user may adjust the effort required of the user or the difficulty involved to perform exercise.
Individuals vary in their exercise needs and desires. Many home exercise machines have a console or control system which is in effect a computer operable by a user to vary the exercise program and in turn the effort required of the user. Further, some consoles have means to store or retain one or more exercise programs for repetitive use. By performing the same exercise program at intervals (e.g., three times per week) over an extended time period (e.g., six months), a user can note his or her own increased capability to perform the exercise program and in turn note an increase in his or her own fitness level.
From time to time it may be desirable for a user to be able to modify a user-designed program, or to create and store multiple user-designed programs. In this way, the user may select an appropriate program according to which the degree of difficulty required or desired to follow or create a more varied exercise program having different exercise routines. Further, a mixture of exercise programs can enhance the effectiveness of the exercise.
From time to time it may also be desirable to present exercise programs with a related video image to enhance the exercise experience or to increase the user's interest. Even though video systems for use with exercise systems are known, an economical system employing readily available in-home equipment has not heretofore been disclosed.
Similarly, a user may from time to time desire to consult with an adviser to modify exercise programs and routines based on the user's preferences, needs and goals. No system heretofore disclosed is structured to permit the user to communicate with an adviser at a remote location and for the adviser to set into the control console programs and routines of the adviser tailored to the user.
From another perspective, control consoles heretofore disclosed are single units which provide a fixed inventory of functions. No console provides the user with the ability to select and adapt separate input modules to in turn select desired operational features.
A need remains for an improved user-programmable console to control exercise machines including cycles, treadmills and steppers or climbers. Desirably, such a console would allow a user to select, with or without skilled guidance, from a wide variety of individualized programs. Further, such a console would have input modules that would permit an interconnection with remote controls such as a video system or a remote adviser.